Getting Hurt
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Meski kebohongan, meski kepalsuan, meski pelarian. Asalkan berada disampingmu saja itu sudah cukup, namun manusia memang serakah. Selalu menginginkan lebih, begitupun diriku padamu. Hingga rasanya keinginan itu mengutukku, membuat diriku menjadi sedemikian apatisnya terhadap apa yang aku rasakan kini.. Meraup kebahagian sekaligus luka /rate-M/NS


Aku tak pernah keberatan menjadi pengganti.. Meski harus kebohongan.. meski harus menjadi kepalsuan. Asalkan bisa berada di sampingmu saja itu sudah membuatku cukup.. tapi terkadang manusia memang serakah.. selalu meminta lebih saat hal lain terpenuhi. Begitupun hasratku untuk memilikimu.. hingga rasanya perasaan itu merasuk dan mengutuku. Kau tak hanya ingin ku miliki, namun kaupun hal yang ingin ku "rusak" untuk pertama kali.. namun sungguh aku tidak hendak lantas meninggalkanmu begitu saja setelah mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan.. karena jujur saja, kau adalah candu. Narkotika terhebat yang pernah aku rasakan.. hingga rasanya sangat sulit untuk melepaskanmu.. Sakura-chan..

 **-o-0-o-**

" **Getting Hurt"**

 **U. Naruto x H. Sakura**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong MK**

 **Warning : typos, fast alur etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Story by Shionna Akasuna**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o-0-o-**

 **Naruto pov :**

Aku tau dia tengah bosan, jenuh dengan jam istirahat dan enggan bercengkrama dengan teman sekelasnya. Dan dari sudut jendela dapat aku lihat, arah matanya tak menentu. Hendak mencari objek menarik yang menjadi incaran emerald jernih milikinya. Aku tau.. karena aku memperhatikan dia, selalu.. dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Lain halnya ketika jam sekolah berakhir. Buru-buru dia merapikan barangnya. Berlari kecil dengan senyum yang menghias wajah cerah miliknya. Menunggu di parkiran dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua tetapi memiliki wajah serupa remaja. _Baby face_ , dan terkadang.. Sakura menjulukinya iseng sebagai Barbie.

Aku mulai mengerti.. kenapa Sakura bisa memasang wajah seperti itu, bisa senang seperti itu.

Karena aku melihatnya sendiri.. terkadang menjadi pemerhati membuatku jenuh. Hendak menjadi seorang yang berarti baginya, tapi dia enggan membuka diri.

Tidak, aku tidak hendak menyerah dan melirik gadis lain. Dia.. adalah sesuatu yang indah untuk pertama kali.

Entah kenapa, surai merah muda serupa bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu memikat atensi miliku. Bahwa netra mata serupa emerald itu mampu menarik diriku melintasi ruang dan waktu berada dalam dimensi lain seolah dia adalah titik pusat gravitasi dalam duniaku ini.

-o-0-o-

Bel sekolah berakhir.. aku tau ini waktunya pulang, jika aku tidak kebagian piket dan ingat akan jadwal klub basket yang aku ikuti. Aku menuju kelas, mengambil barang kemudian berganti dengan pakaian olah raga. Namun pemandangan lain menariku disanah. Dia berada seorang diri hanya menatap sepi kearah jendela. Entah melihat apa, namun biasanya Sakura selalu pulang dengan riang.

"Sakura-chan?"

Aku memanggilnya, dia tak menggubrisku. Aku mendekat dan memperhatikan objek apa yang dia pandangi. Namun aku tau, wajahnya bisa semurung itu karena apa.. Sasori kalau tidak salah, datang bersama gadis lain berambut platina dengan irish violet seperti nampak familiar dimataku.

Wajahnya murung dan nampak lesu. Andaikan dia bisa sedikit saja melihat kearahku.. andai saja, Sakura bisa merasakan kehadiranku. Dan bila sudah dalam posisi ini, aku bingung harus bagaimana untuk mencairkan suasana kami berdua.

"Mereka nampak serasi ya?"

Ujarnya, aku tau. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin membahas. Menjawab sapaan ku saja dia tidak. Masih sibuk dengan tatapanya sendiri. Seseorang yang dia amati.

"Siapa?"

"Nii-chan.. Akasuna Sasori"

Dugaanku benar, aku pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya ketika ada pertandingan basket dengan perguruan tinggi.

"Nii-chan?"

"Yah, dia kakak tiriku.. "

Entah kenapa.. aku bisa mengerti arti tatapan Sakura kepada pemuda itu. Tatapan yang serupa jika aku mengharapkanya, mengharapkan Sakura, sedangkan dia menatap orang lain seperti itu. _Tch.._

"Kau tak pulang? Bukankah dia kemari menjemputmu?"

 _Lame line.. I know that.._ tapi sungguh aku ingin mengetahui alasan.. mengapa Sakura masih ada disini.

"Aku.. masih ingin disini"

Aku tau, dia berbohong. Namun aku diam saja, dan masih menemaninya.

"Ne.. Sakura-chan"

"Hmm.."

"Bagaimana kalau kau berpacaran saja denganku?"

-o-0-o-

Aku tidak pernah keberatan dia hendak mengaggapku apa, menatapku sebagai apa. Asalkan ada dia saja sudah cukup. Diapun tidak usah tau mengapa aku berbuat seperti itu.. karena kau tau. Mencintai seorang saja sudah cukup sakit bagiku, aku harus bisa menyembunyikan segalanya dari dia. Dan jika bisa.. aku ingin menghapus dia dalam hatinya, dan menempatkan aku seorang. Hanya aku.. yang berhak seharusnya untuk berada dalam hati, fikiran serta jiwanya. Namun semua itu tidak mungkin.. karena saat kami berjalan berduapun bibir _peach_ miliknya selalu menyebut nama 'Sasori-kun'. Seolah hadirku hanya sebagai kiasan semata dalam hidupnya..

Hanya desahan nafas yang keluar.. denganmu berada disampingku saja aku sudah merasa cukup. Yang harus aku lakukan saat ini hanya bagaimana.. agar kau tidak berpaling dariku Sakura-chan.. mungkin hatimu belum menjadi miliku. Namun ragamu tidak akan pernah luput dari pengawasanku..

Sore itu, aku mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Layaknya pasangan "normal" aku ingin berdua denganya. Mengenal dia lebih dalam. Sakura mulai terbuka padaku, membagikan luka sekaligus aku harus menggantikan arti dari seorang Sasori di hadapanya. Aku tak mengerti.. namun aku harus bersikap apatisnya jika sudah begini.

Janji itu di buat atas persetujuan kami berdua…

Tanpa dia ketahui, sesungguhnya aku menginginkan dirinya. Segalanya, dan semuanya. Bahkan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Sakura sehelai rambutnya. Namun Sasori adalah pengecualian, dia adalah seorang kakak bagi Sakura. Seorang laki-laki yang Sakura harapkan menjadi miliknya. Dan aku tau resiko dari itu semua. Karena mencintaimu, akupun harus siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang ada.

-o-0-o-

"Naruto-kun.. nanti malam datang ya ke rumahku"

Ini pertama kalinya dia mengajakku. Aku mengagguk sebagai tanda setuju. Mengecup puncak kepalanya, memamerkan kemesraan kami di sekolah. Itu tidak masalah bukan? Karena kami memang 'berpacaran'..

Aku dan Sakura memang jadi sorotan pasangan di sekolahan. Membuat beberapa pasang mata cemburu kepada kami. Baik aku dan Sakura sama-sama terkenal. Karena aku memang mengikuti klub basket dan menjadi kapten, dan selain itu.. Sakura memang primadona di sekolah ini.

 _Perfect couple_ begitulah julukan kami di sekolah. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, aku mencintai Sakura dengan segenap resiko yang ada. Dan yang paling terberat adalah menyingkirkan Sasori dari fikiran Sakura, dari lubuk hati Sakura.

Aku mulai mengerti mengapa Sakura enggan dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Satu alasan yang cukup merubah segalanya. Dia jatuh cinta dengan kakak tirinya sendiri.

Dan aku tau, sangat sulit rasanya untuk masuk dalam hati Sakura.. sulit jika hanya Sasori saja yang setiap hari di fikirkan. Dan sejujurnya, aku sudah cukup murka dengan hal tersebut. Dan hari ini aku menemaninya untuk acara makan keluarga. Resmi katanya, akupun menggunakan tuxedo milikku. Sakura tampil memikat, dengan gaun yang elegan dan jempit rambut berwarna perak. Dia selalu tampil memikat di mataku.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Haruno atau mungkin Akasuna. Sakura tak merubah marganya sama sekali, dia tetap mengikuti marga mendiang ayahnya. Kami duduk formal, Sakura mengapit tanganku. Menampilkan seulas senyum, senyum yang senatural mungkin dia tampilkan dan aku tau.. itu hanya semacam alibinya saja.

Sejurus kemudian, Sasori datang bersama seorang wanita bersurai platina itu. Bertautan mesra memamerkan asmara mereka.

"Namikaze-san"

Dia menyapaku, aku menyapanya balik sebagai bentuk penghormatan karena dia adalah tuan rumah disini.

"Ne, jadi dia kekasihmu Saki-chan?"

"Tentu"

Aku menegaskanya di hadapan mereka berdua dengan mencium punggung tangan Sakura yang sejujurnya terasa kaku. Ada luka batin disanah. Aku tau, Sakura tidak cukup kuat dan tegar untuk tampil seolah semuanya baik-baik saja disini.

"Jadi.. maksud kami mengadakan acara makan keluarga, aku dan Miku Shion akan bertunangan"

 _PRANG.._

Gelas yang Sakura pegang terjatuh.

" _Gomen!_ "

"Tak apa Sakura, biar pelayan yang membersihkanya"

Aku tau.. ekspresi itu.. tatapan wajah itu..

"Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

"Yaah.. aku hanya sedikit lelah"

Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, berusaha mungkin untuk tidak jatuh.. untuk tidak runtuh. Namun aku tau, emerald itu.. emerald itu akan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sakura-chan, _would you dance with me_?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Aku menariknya, membawa dia jauh dari keramaian. Kemudian menyandarkan dia dalam pelukanku. Dan bisa ku rasakan bahwa dia terisak disanah.

Hhh…. Hatiku ikut teriris, dengan segenap rasa yang bergejolak yang ada. Tidakkah dia pahami? Tidakkah dia sadari? Jantung ini bergemuruh ketika aku mendekapnya erat seperti ini. Aku tau,, hadirku ada hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan Sakura atas Sasori. Tapi itu tidak masalah, meski sejujurnya.. hal itu hanya menambah kesedihanku semata. Aku mencintainya sungguh, dengan segenap rasa yang ada aku ingin memiliki dia seutuhnya, sepenuhnya, dan seluruhnya..

Tapi aku tau, jalan ini tidaklah semudah yang aku fikirkan.

"N-Naruto…"

Emerald itu langsunng menatap kearah netra mata. Gadis yang cantik, dan begitu rapuh.

"Bawa aku bersamamu…"

Aku tau, dia ingin lari.. pergi menjauh, sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan yang ada. Entahlah, kenyataan bahwa Sasori bertunangan membuatku dapat bernafas lega atau tidak. Aku tau, aku harus menyadarkan Sakura, bahwa 'hei aku disini, tidak kah kau melihat kearahku? Tidak kah kau mengerti bahwa apa yang yang ku rasakan padamu sungguh nyata adanya?'. Tapi keberanian itu tidak muncul.. kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutku yang memang sedari tadi terasa amat kelu. Untuk apa?. Sakura saat ini merasa sedih.. memaksakan diri agar dia dapat jatuh dapa pelukanku seutuhnya entah mengapa justru membuat hatiku semakin sedih.

-o-0-o-

Malam itu, pertunangan Sasori dan Shion berjalan dengan lancar meski hanya dihadiri keluarga inti saja. Meski Sakura terlihat amat pendiam, aku hanya bisa menyentuh jemarinya. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan agar Sakura tidak begitu rapuh dan hancur. Aku mengiyakan ajakan Sakura, aku membawanya pergi. Mendapatkan izin dari Seigou ayah dari Sasori serta ayah tiri Sakura. Aku membawanya, dan sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu menangis.. tangisnnya yang membuatku merasa kian merasa bersalah.

Bersalah karena mengetahui bahwa aku tidak berguna sama sekali. Hhh.. aku menertawakan diriku yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ada bagian lain diriku yang sangat senang karena, saat ini Sakura bersamaku. Dan akan aku pastikan hal itu akan selamanya.

Kami berhenti di sebuah montel, aku tidak tau harus membawanya kemana. Aku memesan satu ruangan dengan dua ranjang.

Meski terkadang ada keinginan lain dan mala mini aku ingin memelikinya sepenuhnya. Entah dia melihatku nyata sebagai Naruto atau tidak, aku ingin mencoba setidaknya menghilangkan kesedihan darinya. Aku membawa Sakura ke balkon melihat pemandangan malam yang indah. Teramat indah dan beda dengan keadaan Sakura sekarang.

"Kau masih sedih?"

Pertanyaan yang sejujurnya tak usah ku tanyakan lagi. Dia hanya mengagguk lemah, sakura mendesah panjang, dia mencoba menghapus air matanya, menatap langit yang bertabur bintang.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada orang lain, Naruto?"

Aku tak mengerti.. mengapa dia bertanya hal seperti itu. Belum jelaskah Sakura? Bahwa selama ini aku memerhatikanmu, menyayangimu.. lebih dari yang kau tau

"Hmm.."

Dia menunduk sejenak, air matanya tidak sederas tadi.

"Apa aku tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama Sasori-nii"

".."

"Maksudku sebagai seorang gadis yang memandang lawan jenis.. ahahaha rasanya lucu sekali jatuh cinta pada nii-san ku sendiri"

Dan lucukah perasaan yang aku rasakan padamu? Saat ini aku tak mampu lagi untuk menatap emerald hijau itu. Entah siapa yang paling merasa sakit disini, akupun masih bertanya Sakura. Apakah tak ada kesempatanku untuk memiliki dirimu sepenuhnya, seutuhnya?

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi pelarian bagiku-"

Malam ini, angin malam terasa menusuk

"-nee, Naruto.. tolong buat aku untuk sejenak melupakan semua tentang dirinya"

Apa maksdunya ini?. Dan detik terakhir, aku merasakan gerbang pertahanan diriku runtuh dengan pernyataan Sakura. Mungkinkah kesempatan untuku itu akan ada?

Aku menatap Sakura yang masih menatap langit, kemudian memegang kedua pundaknya dengan lengan atletis milikku.

"Penuhi dirimu, dengan aku Sakura-chan"

"Narutoh..ahm~"

Aku langsung mencium bibirnya. Manis dan lembut, bisa aku rasakan air mata Sakura kembali mengalir, tapi dia tidak menolaknya sama sekali. Malah dia membalas pelukanku, mengeratkan tubuhnya padakku. Aku tau, semenyakitkan apapun itu, meski aku harus berjalan, tartatih.. bahkan merangkak sekalipun akan aku tempuh semua itu demi mendapatkan dirimu.

Didetik selanjutnya aku kembali mencium bibir lembut Sakura, mencecap segala rasa yang ada. Aku bahkan tak segan untuk melumatnya sama sekali. Karena itu yang Sakura inginkan, dia ingin aku sejenak menjadi pelariannya untuk melupakan Sasori bukan?

Akan aku lakukan…

Meski itu artinya aku harus menipu diriku, menulikan jika dari bibirnya hanya memanggil 'Sasori-kun'. Hhh.. entah seberapa menyakitkanya luka yang dia beri. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tak bisa melepaksnya. Semua sudah terlanjur, hati ini sudah tertawan olehnya. Padamu, gadis rapuh. Saking rapuhnya dirimu aku tau hanya kesedihan yang tersisa darimu Sakura-chan. Maka akan aku kuatkan dirimu.

Kami terenga-engah, aku seolah tak memberi kesempatan untuknya bernafas. Wajah kami memerah, tubuh kam saling mendekap. Dan aku tau.. malam ini kau harus menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Suatu keinginan maupun pengharapan yang harus aku jadikan kenyataan, meski disisi lain aku harus meraup luka sekaligus atas perbuatanku padanya.

Lidahku melesak masuk, bisa aku rasakan Sakura mulai mennyerah dan pasrah. Tubuhnya melemas. Aku topang tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh, aku rangkum wajahnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan itu. Dan malam ini.. biarlah kesedihan maupun kebahagiaan itu melebur menjadi satu.

Aku mengangkat tubuh rampingnya ke kasur, kembali memeluknya dan mengeratkan pegangan agar dia tidak jatuh.

"A-aku tak bisa mundur Sakura-chan"

Entah dia akan mengizinkanku, atau mengutuku sebagai bajingan aku mulai tak peduli lagi soal itu. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama merusakmu, mengikatmu pada diriku meski dengan cara yang salah.

Salah?

Ya sejak awal aku tau, mencintainya adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan karena dia hanya mengaggapku sebagai pengganti Sasori, aku tak keberatan. Dan karena itulah aku mendapatkan luka darinya.

Aku tak butuh persetujuan Sakura. Baginya, sejenak melupakan Sasori saja cukup untuk malam ini. Tapi tidak denganku, di bawah cahaya lampu yang remang ku sentuh kulitnya yang putih bersih bagai porselen. Mencium, mencecap, serta meninggalkan bekas disanah.

Pandanganku mengabur, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. Ku pandangi wajah cantiknya, kembali menyentuh dan mencium bibirnya. Menurukan gaun yang meletak pada dirinya, sejenak ragu menurunkan resleting itu namun tak bisa juga aku menahanya. Jakunku naik turun, hasratku padamu kian membara.

"SS-Sakurah.."

Ah, suaraku terasa berat, kemudian aku tenggelam dalam dadanya yang hanya tertutupi oleh bra.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Aku rasakan jemari lentik itu menyentuh rambut pirangku.

"Naruto?"

Aku masih tenggelam dalam tubuh indahnya, kemudian menatap dia sambil menautkan jari.

"Kenapa kau bersedih?"

Apakah harus ku katakana bahwa aku bersedih karena hanya ada Sasori dalam hatimu Sakura-chan? Tapi aku sembunyikan semua hal itu.

Baiklah, karena kau yang memintaku untuk sejenak melupakanya. Maka akan aku lakukan, aku akan menghapus keraguan di wajahnya. Karena sudah ku katakan, bahwa aku tak dapat mundur lagi.

Maka aku menyentuhnnya, keseluruhan tubuh dan setiap inchi tubuh Sakura aku menyentuhnya, dengan tubuhku, dengan indera perabaku, dengan indera pengecapkku aku meninggalkan jejak disetiap lekuk tubuh indahnya. Hingga ketika dia hendak mendesahkan nama

"Saso-ahm~"

Aku membungkamnya, meski setetes air mata itu terjatuh tak dapat tertahankan. Kau adalah narkotika terhebat yang aku rasakan, candu dalam hidupku. Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat melepaskanmu Sakura-chan? Meski kenyataanya.. hanya luka saja yang kau beri padaku pada akhirnya.

"Panggil namaku.. Sakura-chan"

Aku membisikan itu ditelinga Sakura, kuambil kedua tanganya yang bebas itu dan meletakanya di leherku. Saling memandang satu sama lain, dan entah mengapa… ada kesedihan dari masing-masing dari diri kami dengan sebab yang berbeda.

Sakura sudah sepenuhnya pasrah, dan akupun sudah tak memiliki kuasa. Kuasa atas diriku yang ingin menyatukan dan menenggelamkan diri padanya. Dan aku.. akan melakukanya, membuka celah itu, mencegah Sakura untuk mundur ataupun ragu terhadapku. Ku buka gerbang itu maju perlahan sembari menatapnya. Menatap wajah cantik itu, dan mengecup dirinya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit akibat penyatuan yang akan aku lakukan.

Dan malam ini, sempurna aku mengikatmu Sakura-chan.

-o-0-o-

Aku tau, paginya adalah hal yang buruk. Sakura menangis, dan dia sekarang bukan seorang gadis lagi. Akupun tak peduli, karena aku merusaknya memang adalah keinginanku sendiri.

Egois, bajingan.. hhh.. aku tak peduli jika akhirnya cercaan itu muncul. Untuk apa aku peduli? Toh selama ini, aku sudah sedemikian apatisnya terhadap apa yang aku rasakan sendiri. Mengubur apa yang disebut dengan dirindukan dengan orang yang terkasih, keinginan terbesar untuk saling memiliki. Bukanya sebagai seorang pelarian semata…

Aku hanya termenung. Sejak malam itu segalanya seolah berubah. Apa Sakura akan membenciku setelah ini?

Aku tak tau, aku tak bisa menerka.. ataupun menebaknya. Semuanya blur, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Aku tak mengerti, arti dari tangisanya itu apa. Mungkinkah karena aku telah merenggut kesucianya? Atau karena kenyataan bahwa dia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki Sasori? Entahlah.. aku tidak tau. Memikirkan hal itu semua sudah cukup membuatku menderita maupun sakit.

Tapi dugaanku salah, masih dengan tubuhnya yang polos hanya tertutupi oleh selimut Sakura mendekat. Memeluku dari belakang. Hingga aku merasakan selimut itu melorot, jatuh ke kasur. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya hatiku padanya. Kulitnya menyentuh punggungku yang terasa dingin.

"Aku.. aku ingin mencoba mencintaimu Naruto"

Dan aku tau.. tak pernah ada pengorbanan yang sia-sia akan hal itu.

-o-0-o-

Dia nampak cantik memakai bandana bunga _vintage_ dengan aksen bunga sebagai hiasanya. Serta riasan make up yang terlihat natural, gaun berwarna _peach_ tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Dia tersenyum sumringah padaku.

"Narutoh.."

Akupun mendekat menautkan jari padanya, menundukan wajah agar bisa sejajar dengan tubuh kecilnya yang tak lebih dari pundakku. Aku menempelkan hidung padanya. Dia sungguh nampak cantik.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dan pada hari itu, aku melihat ada kebahagiaan yang nyata tercipta. Tak hanya untukku, tapi juga Sakura. Senyumnya merekah begitu indah, aku tak tau. Apakah di hatinya masih ada kesedihan yang tersisa. Kami melangkah menuju altar dimana para tamu undangan berada. Menjadi pendampingnya dan saling mengucapkan janji satu sama lain. Sakura mengenggam sebuket bunga pengantin yang amat cantik. Dan lengan lainya bertautan denganku. Melangkah perlahan agar dia tidak jatuh nantinya. Aku menuntunya menuju altar itu menyusul Seigou..

Sakura memberikan buket Bungan itu pada Shion sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan hias pengantin.

"Jaga, Sasori-nii baik-baik"

Shion mengagguk. Mengambil buket bunga itu, lalu kami berdiri dialtar mendahuluinya dan berdiri disamping mempelai laki-laki. Sakura menunduk, dia bersanding dengan Sasori. Menunggu pengantin perempuan datang.

Aku semakin mengeratkan tautan jariku pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh, tau apa arti maksud dari genggaman jari yang semakin mengerat.

Shion datang dengan diiringi pendamping pengantin, bunga-bunga bertaburan menyambut kedatanganya, diiringi suara bel yang gemericing menyambut kedatanganya.

Hari ini aku dan Sakura menjadi salah satu saksi dari pernikahan mereka. Sempurna sudah memupuskan harapan Sakura untuk bisa bersama Sasori. Tapi itu tidak masalah bukan? Sakura masih memilikiku.. karena aku ada disampingnya.

Dan janji itu telah terucap, Sasori mengecup lembut bibir pengantinya. Kemudian diikuti sorak suara para tamu undangan yang datang penuh suka cita.

ketika acara pelemparan buket bunga pengantin yang selalu menjadi rebutan para hadirin. Sakura menunduk, aku membiarkanya untuk sejenak bersandar pada bahuku. Sakura memang tak lagi menangis karena Sasori telah resmi menikah, karena kau tau.. Sakura telah mencoba berdamai dengan kenyataan.

Shion dan Sasori melemparkan buket bunga itu, dan tanpa disangka.. buket bunga tersebut jatuh tepat dihadapan kami berdua.

Ucapan selamat itupun meluncur, mendoakan kami agar segera menyusul. Yah.. meski pada awalnya berat, meski entah berapa kali rasa sakit itu datang menyiksa. Lalu.. kebahagiaan itu datang.

Dan ketika pesta usai, yang tersisa hanya ada aku dan Sakura di altar tempat Sasori dan Shion mengikrarkan janji. Aku mendekap Sakura, dia masih menggenggam buket bunga itu. Melihat langsung kearah netra mataku dengan tatapan yang dari dulu aku rindukan, yang aku inginkan.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Tak perlu jawaban lagi karena aku langsung menyesap lembut bibirnya. _And I know, finally I getting you.._ Sakura-chan.

-o-0-o-

 _ **Fin**_

 **-o-0-o**

 **A/N :** finally, akhirnya bisa menuntaskan fic yang sebenarnya terfikirkan olehku untuk di jadikan multichip :'). But I know.. masih punya tanggungan untuk fic multichip Shionna yang lainya. Jadi cuman ini saja.. and how? Can you fell that? Menjadi pelarian itu memang sungguh menyakitkan yah.. hhh.. yosh berhubung libur kuliah, ini tidak janji sekedar memberi tau bahwa akan mulai produktif menulis lagi khusu di archive NS tercinta :'D dan ada fic SH juga probably? meski bulan Juni itu memang terkadang menyaktitkan.

And the last, I watching reviews.. always. Jadi tak usah sungkan untuk menulis di kotak reviews.

 _Regards,_

 _ **Shionna Akasuna**_ **3**


End file.
